


Darkest Night

by Bead



Series: Bead's Original Poems & Such. [7]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bead/pseuds/Bead
Summary: So. We had a big snowstorm. It seemed to sort well with my feelings.Woke up on Solstice and banged this out in about an hour while I was trying not to wake up Mr. Bead too early.It's a song. I might record it I don't know if I can do it justice.I blame the gospel choir series Voices of Fire and Pharell William's Uncle on this one. I miss singing WITH people. I miss people. I did before. It's worse now.  Y'all know.
Series: Bead's Original Poems & Such. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615810
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Darkest Night

**Author's Note:**

> This work cannot be shared on another platform without the author's written permission.

Woke up with a heart so heavy heavy

Woke up with a heart so heavy heavy  
I didn’t I didn’t know when the snow fell 

(heavy heavy)

So soft and light when it fell but  
(heavy heavy)  


I didn’t know I didn’t know I didn’t know I tell you

I didn’t know as it fell

(heavy heavy)

so light so soft

so quiet and white

(heavy heavy)

my eyes open wide 

at this beautiful sight

(heavy heavy)  


I didn’t know I didn’t know I didn’t know I tell you  
I didn’t know I didn’t know I didn’t know I tell you

(heavy heavy)  


If I stood too long.  
If I looked too hard.  
If I stayed real still.  
Just in my back yard.  
I didn’t know I didn’t know I didn’t know I tell you  
I didn’t know I didn’t know I didn’t know I tell you

(heavy heavy)  


That it could bury me so deep.

(heavy heavy)

  
I’d freeze right to the ground.  
Heart dormant and bleak.  
  
All 

without

a

sound.  
  
Heavy.  
Heavy.  



End file.
